


Do you like the way I touch you?

by lastoneleft



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys' Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Hinata overwhelms Kageyama and it's all he wants.





	

Hinata turns on him the second Kageyama’s mother is out the door.   
  


“Kageyama,” he murmurs, “let me try something.”   
  


“We have to get ready for sch– the fuck, Hina…” Kageyama trails off as he’s shoved onto his couch, rendered speechless when Hinata climbs into his lap.   
  


“That can wait,” he breathes, lips brushing against Kageyama’s lightly, fingers threading into his hair.    
  


He licks into Kageyama’s mouth, greedily swallowing the gasp that escapes his lips.   
  


“Hinata, what–” Kageyama manages against his mouth.   
  


Hinata puts just enough distance between them to speak. “Trust me.”   
  


A flush spreads over Kageyama’s cheeks. “But why are you–”   
  


Hinata leans back. “Tobio.” His eyes darken, his breath shudders out, dragging out the syllables of Kageyama’s name. “Please, just trust me.”   
  


Kageyama doesn’t trust his voice to do anything but waver in time with the throb of his cock, so he gives Hinata a single nod.   
  


It’s all Hinata needs to mouth a path from his jaw to his neck. Hinata sucks marks into Kageyama’s skin, pretty pinks and angry reds to contrast his pale complexion.   
  


He shifts his hips forward, grinding their straining cocks together and Kageyama’s head starts to spin. He sinks his fingers into Hinata’s hips, needs something to keep himself grounded as his teeth scrape along his collarbone.   
  


“So hard already,” Hinata rasps. “Do you like the way I touch you?” he asks, shoving Kageyama’s shirt up around his chest.   
  


Shivers run down Kageyama’s spine. He’s never heard Hinata speak like this, tone sultry, words dripping with lust. He feels as though his heart may pound out of his chest. He squirms, mortified that Hinata can probably feel the hammering beneath his fingertips.   
  


He forgets about it as soon as Hinata’s tongue flicks against his nipple, hot breath raising goosebumps along his flesh. Kageyama lets out a whine, needy and embarrassing. He tugs Hinata forward, seeking more friction against the ache in his boxers. Hinata gently closes his teeth around Kageyama’s nipple, arousal pulsing when a guttural moan tears from the setter’s throat.   
  


Hinata sucks on the hardened nub, eyes sliding closed as Kageyama cards his fingers through his hair and arches into the touch.    
  


“I asked you a question, Tobio.”   
  


It’s happening again, the thing where his breath is stolen from his lungs because Hinata says his given name like a fucking prayer.   
  


Hinata slides off the couch, rests on the floor on his knees, pushes Kageyama’s legs apart.   
  


Kageyama can barely bring himself to look him in the eye but the need he finds in them won’t let him look away either.   
  


“What… um, what was it again?” he murmurs. “The question.”   
  


There’s a gleam in Hinata’s eyes, the satisfaction that rolls off of him is palpable. “I asked,” he breathes as he runs his hands up Kageyama’s thighs. Kageyama’s cock twitches, has Hinata’s lips tugging up in a smirk. “If you like,” he continues slowly, trailing his palms up Kageyama’s torso. He looks up at Kageyama, takes a moment to appreciate how utterly wrecked he looks before moving on. He lightly rakes his nails down Kageyama’s abdomen, “the way I touch you.”   
  


His breath is a trembling staccato, tumbling out in his rush to answer Hinata. “Y-Yes!” he answers, hips bucking when Hinata hooks his fingers into his waistband. Hinata seizes his opportunity and pulls Kageyama’s sweats down along with his boxers.   
  


He sighs as he drinks in the sight. Kageyama’s cock is straining against his stomach, leaking at the tip and flushed such a deep pink.   
  


Kageyama’s heart leaps into his throat when Hinata’s tongue flicks out to wet his lips. “Fuck,” he whispers.   
  


Hinata looks up at him, amusement dancing in his eyes. It breaks as he leans forward, melting into molten desire as he licks a stripe up the length of Kageyama’s shaft.    
  


Kageyama cries out, toes curling into the carpet and body shaking as he fights the orgasm that already threatens to unfurl. Hinata takes the crown of his cock into his mouth, tongue laving at the pearly fluid dripping out. He moans, and the vibration nearly has Kageyama coming apart at the seams. The only thing that saves him is his nails biting into his palms. He focuses on the sharp sting, praying to anything listening out there that he doesn’t come in less than a minute.   
  


Hinata, soft lips wrapped around his tip, slides his mouth down his shaft. The slightest shift of his tongue has Kageyama’s head tossing back. “Oh my god, Hinata…” he whimpers, straining not to thrust himself farther into his throat.   
  


A moan rumbles deep in Hinata’s chest and he closes his eyes as he begins to bob his head. Kageyama’s hands pry open and he buries them in Hinata’s hair, he bites his lip as he whimpers incoherent strings of praise.   
  


Hinata pulls off, giving a hard suck and releasing with an obscene pop and Kageyama almost keels over. “Does it feel good, Tobio?” he hums, replacing his mouth with his hand and slowly stroking Kageyama’s length.   
  


Kageyama takes a moment to answer,to process what Hinata’s asked. He’s seen the boy flushed and breathless before, but never like this. It’s never been such a gorgeous sight.   
  


“Tobio?” Hinata prompts.   
  


Kageyama follows every movement he makes, eyes flitting to Hinata’s lap, breath catching in his throat as he palms himself through his boxers.   
  


“Yes,” he blurts. “So good, Hinata. So fucking–” he cuts off with a strangled groan as Hinata takes him back in his mouth. His lips follow behind his hand and the last of Kageyama’s control slips away. He bucks his hips, pushes himself into Hinata’s throat, cursing as his thighs start to quake.   
  


Hinata doesn’t even flinch, takes it all in stride, only picking up his pace when Kageyama thrusts into his mouth again.   
Kageyama stares down at Hinata,  _ his Hinata, _ as he works, abdomen constricting and mind foggy.    
  


He’s close to the edge and he cries out the only word that will come to mind. “Shouyou!”   
  


“Mmm,” Hinata moans around his cock and Kageyama comes undone, shaking and chanting Hinata’s name until it doesn’t sound real to his own ears.   
  


_ Shouyou! Shouyou! Shouyou, Shouyou, fuck, Shouyou! _ __  
  


He slumps back as the euphoria fades, looking down to find Hinata wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.   
  


“Did you…?”   
  


Hinata nods, lip pulled between his teeth.   
  


Kageyama yanks Hinata into his lap. He crashes their mouths together, hands fisting in the fabric of his shirt.   
  


Before Kageyama can even taste himself on Hinata’s tongue, he pulls back. With one last smile on his face, he slips out of Kageyama’s fingers and back into the confines of his mind, leaving the setter with nothing but an aching pit in his chest and a messy hand.   
  


He turns an ear towards the door, grateful to hear the water still running in the bathroom before he begins the shameful process of cleaning himself up.   
  


If he listened a little closer, he’d hear the muffled groans of his name as Hinata tries to get himself off in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the huge breaks between the paragraphs, I posted it from my phone and couldn't figure out how to fix it. Hopefully I get that done at a later date. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
